The Beast of the Sea~Chapter 6
Kimi looked all around as if nervous that a wood nymph would come out of the woodwork. She had a nervous look on her face as if the earth would swallow her at any moment, or possibly a large funnel cloud would suck her into the sky. Both were possibilities considering who Kimi really was, even if she didn’t know herself. “Alright, I think we are in the clear,” she said as she took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling to calm herself down. “Recently, I felt like something is wrong. I don’t know what it is, but it was the same feeling I got when the campfire turned into water last winter, as well as when we entered the cave where Earth was. But now I feel it all the time and it is getting stronger somehow. I don’t understand what is going on.” I watched as she placed her hands on her head, as if she was suffering from a terrible headache and I instantly recognized the look. It was a look that I saw all the time in the mirror when I was at camp during the winter. Even if Kimi didn’t know it, she was having nightmares too, but of what I had no way of knowing unless I asked her, but I wasn’t sure if I should. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of and a wrapped her in my arms. It wasn’t the kind of hug between two people that hadn’t seen each other in a long time, we had already done that not too long ago. It was the kind of hug shared between two people that cared for each other. “I’m sorry for leaving,” I said and I tried to pour every ounce of reassurance I had in me into her. Without even realizing it, small amounts of blue flame was coming from my body and circling around us. The blue flames closed in on us and Kimi seemed to unknowingly absorb them into her body. “Thank you,” she said, her eyes still closed and she fell limp in my arms. “Kimi!” I half shouted as I lowered her on the ground and looked her over to make sure she was fine. I wasn’t sure what just happened, as my ability seemed to react on reflex instead of me controlling it. However, looking at Kimi right now I had seen the results of what I had done. Kimi was just fine as she slept on the ground, her worried face was gone and replaced with peace, possibly the only amount of peace she had in who knows how long. I picked her up and started walking back toward the camp. I got a few weird glasses from some of the campers as I headed for her room at the Big House. The Aphrodite campers, who had been giving us whistles and stuff earlier, had changed their tones to ah’s and girlish giggles. I eventually made it to the Big House and the door seemed to open on command. I didn’t question it and walked up to the second floor and placed her in her bed before covering her in a blanket. I brushed her hair out from the front of her face and slowly got up, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind me. As I walked downstairs, I was stopped at the front door by Chiron. “It is good to see you back at camp,” Chiron said and motioned me to take a seat on the couch in the lobby. I didn’t feel like it was a request and did as he instructed. I entered the room and saw Joseph sitting in the corner. “Hey, what’s up,” he said in greeting and I just waved back. He watched as Chiron entered in the door behind me. “Take a seat my boy,” Chiron said as he motioned toward the couch. “Thank you,” I said politely as I sat down. I got a little nervous around the large centaur and tried my best to make small talk. “I see the camp has gotten even bigger since last winter.” “Indeed it has. I am very proud of the work the Athena cabin has put into designing the new building for the camp. The Hephaestus cabin has been working hard as well, as I’m sure you heard about the grape vines sprouting from the wooden walls,” Chiron said as he looked at the walls, possibly nervous that the house would fall over if Mr. D got angry again. “But they managed to clear them all out earlier this morning and everything is back in order. They even managed to get the front door to open by itself without a visible motor, truly amazing.” “Ya, I noticed that when I walked in earlier,” I said as I remembered walking up the front steps. “Yes, and that brings me to my next subject,” Chiron said and I mentally slapped myself for getting Chiron on a subject I didn’t want to talk about. “I know you haven’t been back that long, but I’m sure you saw Kimi’s condition.” “Yes, she seems nervous about something, but doesn’t know what,” I told Chiron and he stroked his beard a few times. “That doesn’t surprise me. The Elementals may be starting to stir again, as they have been quiet for far too long and I fear something is amiss,” Chiron spoke to no one in particular and kind of just walked around the room, which wasn’t an easy feat considering his size. “And I didn’t find anything when I was gone,” Joseph said. “I plan on going out again as soon as possible.” “Let’s wait for now. Take a rest and get your energy back, get used to your new body,” Chiron suggested. “Plus, there is a Capture the Flag game tonight. Aren’t you going to attend?” “But Chiron,” Joseph started to protest. “I’m way too ol…” “Young?” Chiron interrupted. “Of course you aren’t. The age range for Capture the Flag is from twelve to eighteen.” Realization dawned in Joseph’s eyes and a kind of excited smile came to his face. “Oh this is going to be fun,” Joseph said and he left the room. “I suggest you get ready too. Things could get interesting,” Chiron said, and I wondered if he knew more than he was telling me. However, I took that as a sign that it was time to leave and I got up, saying goodbye as I exited the Big House. Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:The Beast of the Sea